


Not So Bad After All

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [17]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester reflects that things could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad After All

James Lester came awake to the smell of fried bacon emanating from the kitchen of his flat.

There’d been times when he’d wondered whether he was doing the right thing.

Starting a relationship on the rebound from a broken marriage probably wasn’t sensible, but it wasn’t exactly something he’d planned, either.

Last week he’d only had a large lawyer’s bill for company.

This week he had a barely domesticated Special Forces lieutenant, already causing havoc in his life, like an over-grown and persistently muddy puppy.

And he still had access to his kids.

Things could certainly be a lot worse.


End file.
